Del otro lado
by Gwyllion92
Summary: Ambos van a Harvard, se conocen mas de lo que creen pero estan limitados a una pantalla de computadora. Que sucedera cuando se vean a la cara? MIMATO


**Hola! Qué tal? Les traigo aquí mi primer fic (soy la otra dueña de este usuario, cualquier cosa lean mi perfil y van a entender! Jaja). Es una historia rara, mezcla de varias películas que vi y de imaginación personal jajaja, así que puede que las coincidencias que encuentren no sean solo coincidencias! (?) La historia la empecé a escribir hace ya casi un año, pero por falta de tiempo y ganas no la continué, hasta el día de hoy, que mi imaginación empezó a volar y ya sé cómo desarrollarla y terminarla. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, como ya dije, tengo pensado como va a seguir, pero me gusta la idea de que dejen consejos en sus comentarios, a veces pueden resultar útiles y agradables para desarrollar la historia . Nada más, les dejo aquí la historia!**

**Del otro lado**

**Capitulo 1: Introducción a los sentimientos**

No contestaba… ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Hacía tres minutos que observaba la pantalla detenidamente esperando ver aquel muñequito verde aparecer debajo de la ventana, indicando que estaba escribiendo un mensaje. Pero no aparecía nada.

_M669: Estoy de vuelta. Disculpa la tardanza, mi hermano necesitaba ayuda con la cena._

_M669: Sobre tu pregunta… no lo sé. Me da un poco de… miedo?_

La castaña recapacito unos instantes sobre lo leído. Tenía miedo? Por qué?

_PrM13: Miedo? A qué?..._

_M669: No lo mal interpretes. El miedo que tengo es que seas una persona a la cual ya conozca. Tu sabes... Esto perdería su gracia._

Desde ya casi un mes que hablaba todos los días con este usuario, perteneciente a su misma universidad, la muy conocida Harvard. Este chico, cuya identidad ignoraba completamente, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus más fieles amigos. Por raro que pareciese, o infantil quizás, su relación era especial. Se ayudaban mutuamente, se daban consejos, eran simplemente dos personas que se querían y se apoyaban. El problema estaba en que no se conocían. Por más que la castaña intentara conseguir una "cita" por su parte, le era imposible.

_M669: Estas ahí?_

Se apresuro a contestar.

_PrM13: Si, lo siento. Es solo que intentaba encontrarle sentido a tu escusa._

_M699: Jaja, mira, es simple, y estoy seguro que me darás la razón._

_M699: Yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces. En mi opinión, es eso lo que hace esta relación tan perfecta._

Dudo.

_PrM13: Por qué? Es decir... Esta relación me encanta, pero no entiendo tu punto._

_M669: Me refiero a que si nos conociéramos, quizás yo no te agrade mucho y te lleves una desilusión, o simplemente, dejemos de hablarnos tan seguido por el solo hecho de que nos veremos la cara todos los días._

En eso tenía razón. Pero, en algo se equivocaba.

_PrM13: Pero que si el conocernos es para mejor? Quizás nos hagamos buenos amigos…_

_M699: Eso también es una opción, pero nunca sabremos que pasara. No estoy preparado aun, por favor no te enfades._

Volvió a recapacitar sobre sus palabras. Tanto miedo tenia de que conociera su identidad? Seguramente debía ser alguien importante... Aunque, quien no era alguien millonario e importante si estaba en Harvard? Seguramente debía de ser alguien sobresaliente, como aquel billonario Mark Zuckerberg, creador de Facebook. Pero porque ocultaría su identidad? Debería estar orgulloso si fuera su caso.

_PrM13: Esta bien. No me enojo._

Dejaron de hablar por unos instantes hasta que el recuadro de la barra de inicio volvió a brillar. Mimi lo clickeo y volvió a revisar la conversación.

_M669: Mire, señorita M. La verdad es que eres la persona más honesta que conocí en mi vida, y mi temor verdadero es que al conocerme toda esa honestidad y amabilidad desaparezca. La gente que me rodea, las chicas generalmente, suelen mentirme para acercárseme. Por eso es que entre a este chat... para ver si realmente existe gente sincera en esta universidad o si están todos mentalizados con que son superiores y mejores por el hecho de tener mucho dinero. _

Se le escapo una sonrisa al leer aquello. El también le parecía honesto, y aparte de eso, una persona amable y tierna. Rio ante sus pensamientos. Que estúpido y divertido era todo esto! Hablando de alguien que no conoce pero que ve todos los días.

_PrM13: Me alegra que lo hayas aclarado ya que pienso lo mismo de ti :-)._

Ya eran las 23:00hs. Debía ponerle fin a esa conversación, Sora la estaría esperando para ir a un bar a estudiar y juntarse con algunos amigos.

_PrM13: Tengo que irme. De veras lo siento, pero me están esperando para estudiar. Hablamos mañana! Y espero verte en la universidad… jajaja._

_M669: Jajaja! Está bien. También debo marcharme, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir. Hasta luego!_

Cerró su laptop y fue a cambiarse tratando mientras de descifrar quien podría ser aquella misteriosa persona del otro lado del monitor con la cual tan bien se llevaba. Solo tenía unas pistas: primero, su nombre comenzaba con M y estaba en su mismo año, y segundo, según lo que entendía, debía de ser alguien muy reconocido ya que se definía como una persona rodeada de falsedad y gente interesada en el. Sin duda no se rendiría y algún día lo conocería, o mejor dicho, lo reconocería.

- ¿Sabes? Sigo pensando en que esto no es lo mío. – Comento la castaña a su amiga. – Debería haberme dedicado a la gastronomía.

- No digas tonterías Mimi, eres perfecta como diseñadora, y eso es algo que nadie puede discutir.

- Pero Sora... es que no lo sé. El ambiente es distinto, la gente...

- Estás en Harvard Meems, todo gira en torno al dinero que tienes y lo popular que eres.

Lástima que fuera así. Encontrar a su amigo anónimo sería mucho más fácil si no todos los hombres fueran perseguidos por decenas de adolescente egocéntricas intentando tener una noche apasionada con alguno de ellos digna de contar.

Continuaron caminando. Era una noche muy fría y silenciosa. Perfecta para estar acostada y tapada por completo, cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero eso era algo poco frecuente en épocas de invierno, cuando todo alumno se dedica a ir de fiesta en fiesta disfrutando todas las horas de diversión perdidas en épocas de exámenes. Ellas, por su parte, no se sentían del todo cómodas con esa forma de diversión y con su grupo de amigos solían juntarse los viernes a estudiar, hablar y divertirse a su manera. Finalmente, se adentraron en Taz.

- Por fin llega alguien. Ya estaba pensando en volverme a mi cueva a dormir plácidamente. –Dijo un rubio de ojos azules mientras saludaba a sus amigas – Esas chicas comenzaban a verme con cara rara, como si fuera algo comestible. – Bromeo.

- ¿Y aún así pensabas irte? Vas en contra de cualquier chico normal… si fuera tú empezaría a preocuparme. – Se burló Mimi.

- Sabes que soy de los solitarios que se dedican a hacer música y usar el ordenador en sus tiempos libres. Sociabilizar o tener contacto con la gente de este tipo no es una de mis pasiones. Pero no te preocupes, me siguen gustando las mujeres. – Le contesto guiñándole un ojo, lo que provoco una risa por parte de ambos mientras que Mimi le daba un pequeño empujon.

- Ya Matt, siempre hay excepciones. No todos somos iguales, seguro que alguna chica te debe haber llamado la atención. – Dijo Sora.

- Quizás sí, quizás no... ya veremos.

La puerta se abrió y tras una ráfaga de viento frío llegaron Tai, un morocho de ojos marrones y su hermana Kari .

- Perdón por la tardanza! No terminaba de convencerme el "juntémonos a estudiar, es una noche perfecta". Seguía agradándome más la idea de dormir junto al calefactor. – Habló el morocho mientras besaba a Sora, su novia.

- Puedes venirte conmigo si quieres, Mimi tenía pensado mudarse de cuarto esta noche. ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó la pelirroja a su mejor amiga, mirándola fijo como signo de complicidad.

- Claro! Quizás me quedé aquí hasta tarde o encuentre algo que hacer. Kari me dijo que fuera para su cuarto ya que Kate no volverá hasta la semana próxima.

- Perfecto. Parece como si todo hubiese sido planeado! – Rieron con este último comentario y besó nuevamente a su novia. – ¿Hay algún plan en especial para esta noche?

- En realidad no... nadie trajo sus libros ni cuadernos. Creo que todos vinimos aquí por costumbre e inercia. – Contestó Matt – No tengo nada mejor que hacer y unos tragos para tomar calor no vendrían nada mal… ¿están de acuerdo? Yo invito.

- Me parece genial. – Dijo Kari – TK acaba de decirme que no vendrá. Quedó en encontrarse con Ken y Jason a terminar un trabajo de economía.

- Dudo que Joe e Izzy vengan. ¿Qué tal si empezamos? – Completó Mimi

- Así me gusta! Esa es la aptitud, mi compañera de tragos! – Rió Matt mientras chocaban sus manos.

- Me haces quedar como una alcohólica rubio! – Rieron al unisonó. Lo mismo que todos los viernes, así comenzaba su noche.

- Bien, esta vez me sumo yo también. – Dijo Tai, acomodándose entre Sora y Mimi. – ¿Que tal les fue esta semana? ¿Alguna novedad o anécdota para contar?

- Mimi sigue pensando en que quiere marcharse y no me gusta para nada.

- ¿Cómo es eso eh? ¿Que tonterías dices? – Cuestionó Yamato, fingiendo enojo – ¿Con quién tomaré mi sex on the beach de todos los viernes? A estos tortolos no les agrada y los demás no toman alcohol. – Mimi sonrió y los demás la observaron esperando una respuesta seria.

- Es solo que siento que este no es mi sitio...

- ¿No estarás pensando en volverte a Japón sola, verdad? – Interrumpió la menor del grupo con un dejo de preocupación en su pregunta.

- Pues no… la verdad que no está en mis planes. Es solo que no creo que encaje bien con la gente. Quizás una universidad más chica, con un campus distinto, con una carrera diferente… Pero no se preocupen, yo planeo pero nunca cumplo con nada. – Se quedo mirando a la nada pensativa mientras los demás hacían su pedido a la camarera. ¿En verdad quería irse?

- Meems, yo no creo que este mal que quieras preocuparte por tu comodidad primero que nada – interrumpió Tai sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos – pero ¿estas segura que todo esto no es a causa de tu carrera?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Tai, pienso que tu problema es el estudio. Eres una chica inteligente pero no te gusta el estudio. – tomo un sorbo de su bebida y continuo – Y te entiendo perfectamente! Mírame a mí, Yamato Ishida estudiando Arqueología! Eso no es muy normal. Tampoco me gusta el estudio y no estoy cómodo aquí, lo mío es la música, pero no todos pueden triunfar en ella.

- Pues, permíteme decirte Matt que con tu carrera tampoco es fácil triunfar. – Contesto Sora. Rieron todos menos Matt, quien la miraba disgustado pero apenado, ya que no se equivocaba.

- Mi punto es que el arte es algo difícil, y si eres inteligente debes aprovecharlo y estudiar algo que te llame la atención y mate el tiempo. –Continúo el rubio.

- Ya Matt, estás diciendo tonterías, creo que has bebido mucho por hoy. – Corto Tai, otra vez provocando risas.

Mimi los miraba atentamente sonriendo, demonios, en serio que los amaba y definitivamente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarlos si no estaba completamente segura de estar tomando la decisión correcta.

- Tal vez deberías buscarte a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. ¿Porque no te buscas un novio Mimi? No tendrías problema para ello, eres bonita y buena persona. Estoy segura que debes tener más de un pretendiente. – Dijo Kari.

- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil! – Rio Matt – Cuando tienes todo eso, es difícil encontrar a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres y no por lo que vistes. –Continuo. Mimi lo miro sorprendida. Esa frase se le hacía familiar.

- Pues, tu también estas soltero Yama, ¿porque no salen eh? Quedarían perfectos! – Bromeo Sora – Y Mimi, tendrías siempre tragos gratis ya que "Yama" es un caballero! – Agrego Tai. Las carcajadas estallaron, Mimi un poco avergonzada miro al rubio rápidamente, este, para su sorpresa, desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo, rojo por las burlas y por el exceso de alcohol.

- Que chistosos que están hoy! Lástima que no puedo formar parte de tantas risas.

- Ya, no te enojes Matt! Hablando en serio –continuo Kari – ¿Nunca pensaste en ser modelo? Tenía entendido que te gusta la moda y que modelaste para algunas marcas profesionales hace unos años.

- Pues sí, no te equivocas, pero el ambiente es el mismo que aquí. No me interesa el dinero y la fama, ese es el punto principal. – Suspiro y tras un silencio continuo- Se que podría tener mucho porque vengo de una familia rica y tengo las cualidades que me dijeron, pero no me gusta estar rodeada de falsedad. Ustedes son mis únicos amigos y no quiero perderlos, es por ello que sigo aquí.

Quedaron todos en silencio reflexionando. La situación de su amiga era conocida ya por todos, ya que los 5 sentían lo mismo respecto a la personas. Claro que siempre hay excepciones, personas que no son lo que aparentan y tienen un corazón enorme, pero la vida de veras era complicada en tan grande Universidad, tanto en tamaño como en importancia a nivel mundial.

- Bien, haremos esto – propuso Tai – Terminaremos estas vacaciones sin preocuparnos por el estudio y los demás, las disfrutaremos como hoy, saldremos, haremos lo que nos gusta, y cuando volvamos decidirás que harás. ¿Qué me dices? – Mimi sonrió y los miro a cada uno, todos esperando su respuesta. Siempre se preocupaban por ella, la más cariñosa y mimada del grupo, la que no podía pasar un día sin juntarse con sus amigos. Y esta era una de las razones, ellos simplemente eran los mejores.

- Mmmm.. – dijo fingiendo tono de preocupación- Esta bien!

- Mozo! 5 shots de tequila por favor! – Se escucho gritar a Matt haciendo señas para que lo vieran. Sus 4 amigos rieron y se miraron. Una vez llegado el pedido tomaron un trozo de limón y juntaron sus vasos en el aire.

- Salud! – Y de esta manera, empezaban desde cero sus vacaciones. Unas largas y difíciles vacaciones.

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Perdon por los errores de errores de ortografía! Esque el teclado de la netbook no es bueno para acentos y eso jajaja. Como verán, este cap no fue ni muy largo ni muy corto. Es más bien un capitulo de introducción, para que vayan conociendo la relación entre cada uno de los personajes y la situación que están pasando. Creo que tal vez este y otros dos caps mas sean un poco densos, quiero hacerlos lo más detalladamente posible así van comprendiendo de que va la historia. Entendieron el por qué del título? Si no ya se darán cuenta ;). Espero les haya gustado y comenten! De verdad es muy importante para nosotros los autores recibir comentarios de apoyo y consejos para mejorar la escritura. Prometo contestarlo los mp y darles las gracias a cada uno de ustedes! Saludos!**


End file.
